Buku Menyebalkan!
by ChrysanthemumHoney
Summary: "Kalian. Ruanganku. Sekarang." "BA-BAIK CORPORAL…!" Terdengar paduan suara serempak dari gudang. Levi x Fem!Eren. Mohon review yaa..!


Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Warning : OOC, Gaje, ga penting, dsb..

* * *

Siang itu, di markas Recon Corps.

"Bersihkan yang benar,Oluo."

"Ini kan kesalahanmu dan bocah itu, Petra. Kenapa aku juga dihukum?"

"Daripada kalian bertengkar lebih baik tenaga itu digunakan untuk bekerja jadi kita bisa segera pergi." Eld mendengus kesal kepada kedua rekannya. Sedangkan dua pasang mata lainnya diam mengerjakan tugas mereka. Oluo dan Petra berbalik membelakangi satu sama lain, hanya bisa ber-humph-ria. Sementara itu, Ellen menunduk sedih, merasa bersalah.

Bagi yang penasaran, kelima kawan kita, Ellen, Petra, Oluo, Eld, dan Gunther, sedang menjalankan hukuman _**spesial**_ dari corporal tercintanya.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ehh, benarkah itu? Corporal Levi mengigau dalam tidurnya?" Petra kepo mendengar cerita Ellen. _

"_Iya, Petra-san! Kemarin saat aku mengantarkan kopi ke ruangan corporal, aku mendengarnya mengigau."_

"_Apa yang dia katakan?" Oluo menginterupsi pembicaraan. Eld dan Gunther juga tampak penasaran. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa mengobrol santai seperti ini. Biasanya, waktu istirahat mereka diganggu oleh mayor Hange, yang mencari mangsa untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan eksperimennya. Seperti seminggu yang lalu, seluruh markas dihebohkan karena Hange mencampur eksperimennya ke kopi Levi. Dan efeknya adalah Levi kehilangan suaranya selama lima hari sampai akhirnya Hange menemukan penawarnya. Walhasil, Levi langsung mengumpankan Hange pada Sawney dan Bean, yang untungnya, segera di cegah oleh Erwin._

_Back to the story.._

"_Dia mengatakan..." Belum selesai Ellen berbicara, terdengar suara mistis dibelakangnya. _

"_Puas membicarakan orang hah, Yeager." Bulu kuduk Ellen berdiri._

'_tuh, kan!' pikirnya._

_*End of flashback*_

Berkat Ellen, corporal 160 cm mereka dengan murah hati(?) memberikan mereka hadiah istimewa yaitu membersihkan gudang.

"Eh?" Mata Ellen menangkap sesuatu. Benda misterius itu ternyata adalah buku minimalis bersampul coklat.

'_Buku diary, heh.'_

Ellen mencibir siapapun yang begitu ceroboh menjatuhkan buku berharga seperti ini. Ia lalu membaca tulisan tangan sang pemilik buku di halaman pertama buku diary.

'_Milik Lance Corporal Levi'_

Ellen menatap lekat-lekat nama sang pemilik buku. Alisnya berkedut.

'_Lance Corporal Levi'_

Matanya membulat. Ia memekik tertahan. Ia menoleh kearah yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari pekikan Ellen.

Dibukanya lembar kedua buku. Ada biodata seluruh anggota Recon Corps disana. Pada halaman terakhir yang sudah diisi ia melihat catatan tentang perkembangan dirinya selama di Recon Corps. Ellen tertegun. Wajahnya merah padam, sampai ke telinga.

"Eh? Ellen?" Petra menepuk pundak Ellen. Ellen terlonjak kaget.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak usah kaget begi-"

Mata Petra tertuju pada benda kecoklatan yang dipegang Ellen. Bukunya terbuka pada bagian nama pemilik buku.

"-tu…"

"EHH…?! ITU BUKU DIARY CORPORAL LEVI?!"

Langsung saja ketiga orang yang lain menoleh.

'Corporal punya buku diary?' pikir mereka.

"Jadi, menurutku untuk penyerangan kali ini…" Erwin mendiskusikan strategi untuk penyerangan untuk minggu depan kepada Levi.

'Haah, sekali-sekali pada hari libur tidak bisakah aku bersantai?' Levi menghela nafas. Salah sendiri kenapa membuat anak buahnya bekerja pada hari libur. KARMA.

Ia bersandar pada meja, menatap keluar jendela. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela di gudang.

"Cih, berisik sekali mereka.." Levi bergumam pelan sekali sampai Erwin tak bisa mendengarnya.

Kemudian Levi melihat benda tak asing di tangan Ellen. Matanya terbelalak. Spontan Levi merogoh sakunya.

'_Sial!'_

Lalu ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

_*Flashback*_

" _Levi! Jangan marah ya, yang kemarin itu hanya main-main!" Hanji dengan akrabnya merangkul Levi, mentang-mentang ada perbedaan tinggi badan diantara mereka._

"_Diam kau, dasar mata empat penggila titan." Levi menepis tangan Hanji, namun naas ia tidak sadar bahwa Hanji sebenarnya mengambi buku dari saku jaketnya. Setelah Levi meninggalkannya sendirian, perlahan.. terdengar suara tawa nista dari ruangan itu._

_*End of flashback*_

Sekarang Levi sadar apa yang terjadi. Hanji mengambil bukunya. Dan dengan sengaja ia jatuhkan di gudang, supaya ditemukan dan keeesokan harinya akan ada berita bahwa ternyata Lance Corporal Levi yang disegani, ditakuti, dihormati itu memiliki 'sesuatu' di dalam bukunya.

"Cih, awas kau mata empat!" Levi bergumam lagi.

"Jadi sebaiknya kit- Eh?! Levi! Jangan gunakan 3DMG di markas!"

"Ellen…. tidak apa-apa.. kami hanya ingin melihatnya sebentaaar saja.." Petra memohon. Oluo, Eld, dan Gunther hanya manggut-manggut, ikut penasaran.

"Tidak, Petra san.. bagaimana kalau corporal mengetahuinya?"

Ternyata Ellen masih sayang nyawanya. Cukup ia, Levi, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu isi buku itu.

"Ayolah Ellen… Apa kau tidak penasaran apa yang ada didalamnya? Bilang saja kalau kau malu namamu disebut-sebut disana..." Petra menyeringai. Petra ternyata LeviEllen shipper.

*Blush*

Wajah Ellen memerah

"Petra saan…!"

*Jreb*

Semua yang ada disana –kecuali Ellen- sweatdrop seketika. Ellen yang membelakangi jendela langsung menoleh ketika buku ditangannya diambil dari belakang. Terlihat Levi dengan 3DMG yang tertancap di jendela, melayangkan deathglare pada semua orang disana.

"Senang mempermalukanku, Yeager?"

"E-eh, i-itu.. co-corporal.. s-sa-saya.." Ellen tergagap. Wajahnya memucat.

"Kalian. Ruanganku. Sekarang." Levi mempertajam death glarenya.

"BA-BAIK CORPORAL…!"

Terdengar paduan suara serempak dari gudang.

Suasana diruangan Levi mencekam. Lebih mencekam dari suasana kuburan, sepertinya.

"Petra, jelaskan kronologisnya."

Yang dipanggil segera menjawab.

"S-saat kami me-membersihkan gudang. E-Ellen menemukan b-buku anda co-corporal…!"

"Hanya itu?"

"I-iya..! Corporal..!"

Levi memandang satu persatu anak buahnya. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti manusia yang akan dimakan titan. Saat manik kelabunya bertemu dengan manik emerald Ellen, ia yakin semburat merah muda muncul di wajah Ellen.

Levi melangkah mendekatkan dirinya kepada Ellen. Ellen menunduk seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi orangtuanya karena merusak perabotan. Dalam hati, Levi senang karena Ellen memiliki tinggi sedikit kurang darinya. Karena biasanya, ia harus menengadah atau dengan kata lain ia agak 'kurang tinggi' -Levi anti menyebut pendek- dibanding orang lain seusianya. Untuk yang satu ini, memang luar biasa. Aneh bin ajaib Levi sudah berusia kepala tiga lebih namun memiliki tinggi 160 cm. dan berat 65 kg.

Walaupun Ellen tidak memandangnya ia tahu bahwa Levi menatap wajahnya. Dengan enggan ia menatap manik kelabu itu. Saat ia melihatnya. Wajah Ellen memerah semerah tomat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kalau bisa ia ingin pingsan disini. Namun, percaya atau tidak, ia melihat sudut bibir Levi terangkat walau hanya 0,00001 cm.

Melihat itu, keempat makhluk disampingnya tersenyum senang. Apalagi Petra yang mati-matian menahan decitan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi."

'_kita selamat!'_

Ellen senyum-senyum sendiri mengetahui dirinya bisa segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Terlalu lama berada diruangan Levi tidak bagus untuk jantungnya. Bau ruangan itu terlalu mencerminkan Levi. Dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

'_Untung dia tidak sadar aku telah membaca bukunya.'_

"Kecuali kau, Yeager. Kau masih punya hukuman istimewa dariku karena telah berani membaca bukuku."

Dalam hatinya Ellen bertekad jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak karena orang di hadapannya ini sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran orang.

'_kaa san.. Ellen tidak kuat lagi..'_

Di surga sana, Carla Yeager berkata, _'Sadarlah Ellen, jantung berdegup itu tanyanya jatuh cinta, nak..'_

"Kalian, bersihkan lagi gudang itu." Titah sang corporal.

"SI-SIAP..! CORPORAL..!" Keempatnya serempak menyahut.

"Ellen kami pergi dulu ya, hati-hati!"

Ellen membaca gerakan bibir Petra sebelum Petra dan yang lainnya meninggalkan ruangan Levi.

"Tunggu disini, Yeager, aku akan membawakan hukumanmu."

Levi meninggalkan Ellen sendiri diruangannya. Sembari menunggu, mata Ellen menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan Levi.

"Ugh…"

Alis Ellen berkedut. Ruangan itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai ruang kerja. Ruang itu lebih mirip disebut dengan kamar hotel, dibagi menjadi empat bagian kecil yaitu ruangan dengan meja kerja dan kursi juga sebuah rak besar berisi buku-buku, sebuah sofa yang nyaman dan meja didepan sofa, ruang kedua yaitu kamar Levi, yang ketiga adalah dapur mini, dan yang ke empat adalah kamar mandi.

"Duduk di sofa, Yeager."

Levi datang sambil membawa perangkat aneh yang tak lazim dari-

..loh, kamarnya?

"Sekarang. Tugasmu adalah.."

Perasaan Ellen mulai tidak enak.

"…merangkai dua rangkaian bunga untuk ruanganku, dua untuk ruangan Erwin, dan enam untuk ruang rapat."

Itu hukuman yang ia terima? Merangkai bunga sebagai dekorasi ruangan?

"Ini semua alat yang kau perlukan. Kau tinggal merangkainya."

Levi kemudian duduk di kursinya dan mulai merapikan berkas kerjanya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Ellen? Daripada kau terus menatapku, bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanku secangkir kopi?"

Wajah Ellen memerah, Levi memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Ba-baik..! corporal..!"

Ellen bergegas menuju dapur. Setelah menghilang dari balik pintu, Levi memanggilnya lagi.

"Ellen, ingat! Dua sendok kopi, diseduh dengan air yang sudah mendidih. Tanpa gula sedikitpun. Kau bisa membuat segelas lagi untukmu sendiri."

"Baik, corporal.." Ellen tersenyum gugup.

"Hmm.. dua sendok kopi… air mendidih.. tanpa gula.." Ellen sibuk membuat kopi untuknya dan Levi. Ellen memang sering mengantarkan kopi untuk Levi. Namun Petra yang membuatkannya. Alasannya karena hanya ia yang tahu kopi yang Levi suka tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengantarkan kopi ke ruangan Levi di lantai tiga. Padahal, itu permintaan Levi supaya Ellen yang mengantar kopi ke ruangannya.

Modus.

Ellen tersenyum sambil mengaduk kopi. Untuk dirinya sendiri ia membuat kopi dengan gula yang banyak. Ellen memang tidak suka kopi pahit. Ellen tidak sadar, selama ia membuat kopi Levi mengamatinya dari balik pintu.

"Eh, tapi kenapa corporal bisa tahu aku suka merangkai bunga, ya?"

Levi menyeringai, lalu kembali ke kursinya. Tanpa suara.

"Corporal, ini kopi a-"

Ellen hampir menjatuhkan nampan kopinya. Pemandangan dihadapannya kini adalah :

Levi duduk di kursi kerjanya, tangan kiri memegang berkas yang sedang ditelitinya, di jemari kanannya terselip pena, jaket dan cravatnya ia lepas dan diletakkan di sandaran kursi.

Levi sukses membuat wajah Ellen merona untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oi, Ellen. Jika kau terus berdiri disana, pekerjaanmu tidak akan selesai."

"Ah, i-iya..." Ellen menunduk berusaha menutupi rona wajahnya. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Levi tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ellen meletakkan kopi pahit di meja Levi. Dan kopi penuh gula di meja dekat sofa tempatnya mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Ellen mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Satu persatu bunga ia susun menjadi satu rangkaian indah.

Saat Levi menyesap perlahan kopinya, ia merasa aneh.

"Oi, Ellen. Kemari."

"Corporal?"

"Kemari saja. Bawa cangkir kopimu."

Ellen patuh, namun masih tidak mengerti.

"Coba kau minum kopi ini." Levi menyodorkan cangkirnya.

"Eh, tidak corporal saya tidak minum kopi pahit!" Ellen berusaha mengelak. Minum dari cangkir yang sama artinya indirect kiss.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak dihitung indirect kiss."

*Jdhuarr..* petir menyambar menambah kesan dramatis.

Ellen lupa pada kemungkinan orang didepannya mungkin bisa membaca pikiran orang.

Ellen menerima cangkir itu, memutar cangkirnya, lalu menyesapnya.

'_Kalau aku memutar cangkirnya berarti bukan indirect kiss.'_

"Tadi aku sudah memutar cangkirnya, jadi karena kau memutarnya lagi, ini dihitung indirect kiss.", Levi melanjutkan berkasnya sambil meminum kopi milik Ellen, cuek.

'_Lumayan.'_ Pikirnya. Mungkin besok ia akan menyuruh Petra berhenti membuatkan kopi untuknya, dan digantikan oleh Ellen.

"Eh!?" Ellen hampir tersedak karena indirect kiss dari cangkir kopi yang seharusnya pahit. Tapi, kopi ini..

".. Manis..?"

"Sudah sadar? Kopimu tertukar dengan milikku."

Levi menyentik dahi Ellen pelan. Ia mengatakannya dengan nada terkesan tidak marah, namun dengan wajah yang datar.

'_Ia tidak marah..'_ Ellen terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan marah karena hal yang sepele jadi kembalilah bekerja."

Sudah bukan kemungkinan lagi. Levi _**memang**_ bisa membaca pikiran.

Ellen merengut, berbalik, dan kembali duduk di sofa. Keheningan melanda keduanya selama beberapa menit. Hingga akhrnya, Levi membuka percakapan.

"Apa kau melihat bukuku sampai halaman akhirnya, Ellen?"

"Eh, aku.. Tidak.." Ellen baru ingat, buku itulah yang mengharuskannya merelakan waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

Saat Ellen menoleh, ia sadar. Levi menatapnya.

"..Aku.. membaca semua tulisannya. Tapi aku tidak membuka halaman buku yang terakhir."

Kelegaan menyelimuti Levi.

'_Untung ia tak menemukannya..'_

"Tapi saya penasaran corporal, apa isi halaman terakhir buku itu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"I-Iya.."

"Itu hanya foto seluruh anggota recon corps, Ellen."

"Oh.."

*Greek..* terdengar suara kursi yang digeser.

"Anda mau kemana, corporal?"

"Ke kamar mandi. Kenapa? Mau menjagakan pintunya?"

Ellen langsung merah padam.

10 menit, Levi belum kembali dari kamar mandi.

'_Lama juga.._' Pikir Ellen. kemudian ia berdiri, mendekati meja kerja Levi, membuka buku itu, di halaman terakhirnya. Ellen merona (lagi), bukan foto seluruh rekan recon corps yang didapatinya, melainkan foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum riang. Setelah mendengar langkah kaki, ia segera kembali ke sofa, berpura-pura tidur. Konyol memang. Setelah kembali, Levi melihat bukunya terbuka di halaman terakhir. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa yang diletakkan membelakangi mejanya

"Haahh.." Ia menghela nafas. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

'_Sudah selarut ini?'_

"Oi, Ellen. Sudah selesai belum?" Levi berpura-pura tak sadar rahasianya terkuak oleh Ellen.

Mata kelabunya membulat melihat sosok dihadapannya. Ellen yang sudah kelelahan tertidur di sofanya , terlelap dengan posisi meringkuk memeluk bantal, dan terlihat agak erm.. menggemaskan? Sepuluh rangkaian bunga sudah terjejer rapi diatas meja di depan sofa. Enam untuk ruang rapat didominasi warna hijau dan hitam, sewarna dengan dinding, dan tirainya. Dua untuk ruangan Erwin berwarna kuning. Serupa warna rambut komandannya. Dan dua untuk ruangannya sendiri, warna merah.

Levi kembali menyeringai. Bunga mawar. Ellen merangkaikan bunga mawar untuk dirinya. Ah, bukan. Untuk ruangannya.

"Engghh.."

Levi tertegun untuk yang kedua kalinya saat Ellen mengeluarkan suara.

Desahan lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Sebenarnya, Ellen berharap ia akan dibangunkan –atau mungkin malah ditendang dari sofa- dan disuruh kembali ke kamar.

"Cih, kau bisa terkena flu besok jika tidur disini."

Levi membungkuk didepan Ellen yang tertidur "Oi, Ellen"

Ellen tetap kukuh pada kamuflase pura-pura tidurnya. Hingga akhirnya Levi mendapat ide cemerlang. Tangannya menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Ellen.

Perlahan, Levi berbisik di telinganya.

"Ellen.." Suara baritone rendah Levi menggema di telinganya.

"Tak bangun juga rupanya.." Levi menyeringai, sebenarnya Levi menyadari kalau Ellen hanya pura-pura tidur. Wajahnya hampir menyamai rona bunga mawar sekarang.

Ellen merasa tubuhnya diangkat. Levi menggendongnya ke kamarnya karena ia pikir ruangan bawah tanah Ellen pasti sangat tidak nyaman, jika dibandingkan dengan sofa di ruang kerjanya.

Setelah Ellen terbaring di kamar, Levi menutup pintu perlahan supaya Ellen tidak terbangun.

Ia memilih tidur di sofa dan membiarkan Ellen tidur di kamarnya.

'_Hanya satu malam ini saja.'_ Pikirnya.

Levi berbaring di sofa dengan selimut cadangan yang ia ambil dari lemarinya.

Hampir terlelap ia menghirup aroma dari bantal di sofa. Aroma Ellen.

'_Tidak buruk.'_

Sementara itu, dalam hatinya, Ellen merutuki dirinya sendiri karena nekat membuka buku corporalnya.

"Buku menyebalkan.." Ujar Ellen sembari menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut Levi.

* * *

Terimakasih untuk kebaikan readers yang rela membaca fic ini.. :)

Review ya, saran atau flame juga gapapa.. ^^

Author baru ini butuh banyak bimbingan.

Yang berkenan, para senior, review ya? :3


End file.
